


Beast

by FinalFantasyDreamss (Miss_Laney)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gender is unspecified, M/M, Multi, Reader is WoL, WoL has a blade im sorry I dont make the rules, ambiguous WoL, he is not pleased, weapon breaks, wol has an 'ohshit' moment, zenos's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/FinalFantasyDreamss
Summary: Zenos and his Beast get into a fight.





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Weapon  
Not from any specific challenges, but I asked a friend to shoot me a prompt and this is what they gave me!
> 
> Tumblr Post Link: https://finalfantasydreamss.tumblr.com/post/187866361181/beast

_ Zenos had never been an indecisive man. _

He had been described as selfish to some, impulsive even, but anyone who even uttered anything related to that was killed before they could finish their sentences. 

However, he’d never expected to hesitate to chase after his beast.

The battle they had gotten into with the ballroom had been enjoyable.

That is, of course, until Zenos had heard the sickening snap of metal and the patter of feet as his warrior realized reinforcements had entered the room, attracted by the loud noises.

_ How boring. _ Zenos Lamented, golden strands waving over his shoulders. Cerulean eyes blinked as loud steps echoed, the nearly-giant man knocking over everything in sight with a single swing from his blade.

His beast was running away, broken weapon in hand. How cowardly.  _ Didn’t they  _ ** _want _ ** _ to fight him? _

They had to. And they would. They didn’t have a choice. After all-

_ His beast had ran into a hallway with a dead end. _


End file.
